For the semiconductor fabrication of semiconductor devices, metal layers and oxide layers are very commonly used. Take a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device as an example. The MEMS device usually has metal layers and oxide layers layered and can integrate an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) and a MEMS together in the same surface, thereby simplifying its packaging process. However, between the MEMS device and the material of its peripheral structure the parasitic effect exists.
To produce a MEMS device, its mechanical structure has to be transformed to an equivalent circuit, and then this equivalent circuit will be integrated with the ASIC to produce a system-on-chip (SoC). However, most MEMS devices usually are constructed on silicon substrates. When electronic signals are transmitted in the MEMS device, parasitic capacitors may be formed between the MEMS device and the silicon substrate. Therefore, a part of the electronic signal may flow in the silicon substrate and become lost. In other words, such parasitic capacitors may reduce the intensity of the electronic signal traveling in the MEMS device, that is, reduce the output power of the electronic signal. Moreover, such parasitic capacitors may complicate the design of a next stage of signal processing circuits.